


Captain America | Hearts & Thoughts [vid]

by meivocis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/pseuds/meivocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hearts and thoughts they fade, fade away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America | Hearts & Thoughts [vid]

  


**Music** : Elderly Woman Behind the Counter in a Small Town  
**Artist** : Pearl Jam

[LJ](http://infectedframe.livejournal.com/21676.html) | [Tumblr](http://infectedframe.tumblr.com/post/146021622241/vidukon-2016-auction-premiere-vidder-meivocis)  



End file.
